No research subjects are admitted to the GCRC. It utilizes the Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory and CDMAS. The Lab Supervisor transforms and stores immortal Epstein-Barr virus lymphoblast cell lines from patient samples sent directly to the Lab. The cell lines then serve as a permanent DNA/RNA resource, as well as an in vitro model system for the molecular genetics investigations carried out under this protocol. The biostatisticians were utilized for the analysis and interpretation of data.